


Touch me, Save my life

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Alfonso is horny on main, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doc has a name, Exhibitionism, First Time, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Established Doc/Alfonso relationship AU. De Loco's feelings resurface and he has no choices but to confront them. He seeks Doc for a cure but stumbles upon more than he bargained for.





	Touch me, Save my life

De Loco _hated Alfonso._ He was scribbling angrily, trying to resume the calculations the fop had interrupted. He waltzed in his lab as in he owned the place and did whatever he could to rile him up. De Loco had tried to ignore him, but in Alfonso’s case, he just couldn’t! He always found himself turning bright red in anger and losing control, making Alfonso smirk victoriously. What he wouldn’t give to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Make him apologize and beg for mercy!

The fifth admiral stopped himself in his thoughts when they headed toward a weird tangent. He felt his face burning up again as he shook vigorously his head. It’d been happening more and more often as of late. What kind of spell did Alfonso put him under?! He hated him, De Loco reminded himself. He just wanted to ruin the fop’s pretty face and make him scream! ...Stop! He rested his glass dome against his gloved palms, trying to regulate his breathing.

He was feeling sick. That had to be it! His heart was pounding, his breathing raspy, his face was burning, he was shaking. That had to be it! He was not some kind of hormone-driven simpleton. It was below someone of his intellect! Perhaps the best course of action would be to seek medical advice.

...Somehow he wasn’t very eager to go. That doctor felt shady. Would it kill him to button up his damn shirt?! Still, he was a trusted physician. After Mendosa’s embezzlement was brought to light, anyone associated with him went through a heavy investigation. Anyone caught up in Mendosa’s schemes ended up arrested, then swiftly executed. Doc remained and was reassigned to...urgh...Alfonso’s crew.

For some reason, that made De Loco even more sour. On the good side, Alfonso was bothering him a little less since Doc started working with him. Perfect. He could keep that idiot. Make him never come back!

...So why in the six Moons was he so PISSED?! De Loco’s fist slammed on his desk, scattering his papers around.

“Screw this...,” he cursed under his breath.

It was all Alfonso’s fault. He didn’t care if that didn’t make sense!

As he got up, he felt his throat itching, prompting him to cough. However, it only got worse. Hunching over, he had to grab at the table to remain on his feet as he went into a coughing fit.

He spat something red in the inside of his glass dome. Wheezing, he expected to see blood but instead found...something much worse.

Spider lilies...scattered in front of him in his dome. His throat was still burning.

“W-What the hell...,” he rasped as he realized what this meant.

He was sick. He _really_ was sick.

* * *

“You’re incorrigible,” Doc gently scolded him.

The first thing Alfonso had done was report back his earlier exploits: messing around with the fifth admiral. When they were not together, it seemed to be Alfonso’s favorite activity.

“Are you trying to give the poor guy a heart attack?”

Alfonso raised his hands in front of him with his most innocent smile. “I can’t help it. You should try it sometime. He’s just...just so CUTE when he’s mad.”

Doc sighed. “Cute, huh?” he muttered thoughtfully.

The first admiral smirked. “Are you jealous?”

Doc let out a goodhearted laugh. “You wish!”

The doctor was leaning against the table, his hands casually in his pocket. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, revealing his well defined chest and abs. Alfonso wouldn’t have much work to do before taking off that shirt entirely. He already experienced that before. Both were attractive men of good tastes, and it didn’t take long for the casual flirting to escalate into...something else between them.

“See something you like, Admiral?”

Alfonso lessened the distance between them. Only Doc could make his title sound so...exciting.

“Is this an invitation?” he breathed as his hand wandered over the other man’s chest.

Doc leaned over to kiss the first admiral’s vulnerable neck as an answer. Alfonso let out a raspy breath as he took off his gloves and vest before resuming his touches, trying not to lose himself in Doc’s kisses. He really knew where all his weak points were, but two could play that game. His hand moved downward until meeting Doc’s belt buckle. It wasn’t going to be in the way for long.

The man’s voice grew huskier.

“H-Hey... Aren’t you going a bit fast? It’s not fair to hit under the belt,” he joked.

“You know what they say, all’s fair in love and war.”

He took a knee as he undid Doc’s pants. Doc yielded, gazing at his lover with expectation. Of course, Alfonso had to tease him first, lowering the small-clothes with an expert mouth before running his lips along his length. He felt his lover shiver before tracing the skin with his tongue, slowly, painfully slowly.

“Alfonso...” Doc breathed.

“Yes, Amir?”

The admiral looked up with a smirk before resuming his licking over the tip. Amir closed his eyes, his hands clutching at the table as the man resumed his sweet torture. Eventually Alfonso himself couldn’t contain himself. He wanted this as much as Amir did, taking the cock into his mouth. He savored the taste and the doctor’s moans. His own hand ventured to his crotch as his pants were getting awfully tight. He synchronized his hand to his movements.

“Nghhh...Aaah…”

Moons, Doc’s voice was hot. Alfonso found himself sucking more frantically.

“A-Alfonso…”

He loved it when Amir called his name like this. He gazed up at him, his face flushed, his blue eyes half-open, his chest starting to get sweaty. Moons, he loved it. Warmth rushed in his mouth as Amir reached his climax. Pursuing his lips, Alfonso stepped away as he licked his lips.

Doc took a moment to catch his breath.

“You’re crazy, you know that? Doing this here...” he said, flushed.

“Doesn’t it make it all the more exciting?”

Besides, one word from Alfonso and he could ruin whoever witnessed them. He was the First Admiral, and from one of the most affluent families in Valua. He planned on using all of the advantages his rank gave him. He wrapped his arms around Doc.

“I want to do something even more scandalous,” he breathed, close to the doctor’s ear.

Dammit, Amir could never say no to Alfonso.

* * *

De Loco had taken off his glass dome and thrown away any evidence of his illness. He breathed heavily through his mouth, trying to empty his thoughts. This was wrong. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. _Not to him_ . He tried to keep dark, shameful thoughts locked away. He needed to see that doctor right now. He needed to be cured. His hand clamped over his mouth, breathing through his nose this time, as he feared he would be sick again. Through some heavy mental exercise, focusing his thoughts on complex calculations, his ship, anything else, he managed to avoid another coughing fit and kept going toward the doctor’s office.

His hand reached to the door knob and steeled himself to open it. What was he going to say? Could he somehow manage to trick the doctor and get the medicine himself without having to explain his embarrassing symptoms? As if that would work. The doctor wasn’t a scientific genius, but he was surely no fool. Not like Alfonso, at least--now _he_ would--

“Aaaah... Aaaah!”

...By the six Moons almighty, did he have auditory hallucinations as well?! He...he was really losing it this time. He remained frozen as he realized the sound came from the door he had slightly opened. Good sense told him to close the door and just leave. But some kind of morbid curiosity made him stay.

He peeked through the gap in the door and did his best to contain a gasp.

Alfonso was there, his blouse evidently discarded, revealing his frustratingly perfect figure. The First Admiral was everything he was not. Tall, delicate, beautiful. His long neck was exposed as...another man’s lips kissed it. De Loco unconsciously grabbed at the door knob, holding in a breath. That man’s hand was all over Alfonso’s body, caressing the rosy nipples, running over Alfonso’s stomach, going to---

De Loco wasn’t supposed to be there. He had to leave. He wanted to purge his memory, punch a wall, have that man’s head on a pike!

“Aaah...Amiiir...” Alfonso’s eyes were closed as he moaned that man’s name.

It made De Loco sick. He could feel his throat tightening, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t avert his eyes. They went for Alfonso’s lower half, shamelessly exposed. The pair were sitting on the desk in plain sight, the doctor behind Alfonso as he kept on caressing the First Admiral’s smooth skin. He had Alfonso under his mouth, under his hands. De Loco felt himself shaking as his throat burned up. This was getting dangerous. If he started coughing again, he would be found immediately.

“What do you want me to do, Admiral?”

De Loco clenched his teeth, his blood boiling. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to hear Alfonso’s answers. He wanted to leave. He wanted to see more.

What did Alfonso see in that man?

The answer was obvious. The man was tall, his muscles well-defined without looking like a muscle head. He had beautiful eyes. They reminded him of Alfonso’s.

_Oh no, what the hell is wrong with me?!_ De Loco cursed himself.

As if the situation wasn’t already humiliating, he had the appalling realization that he was getting hard. It had to be a dream. Yeah. He was still in his office, probably asleep, and now he was dreaming about Alfonso. That fop invaded him even in his mind!

Suddenly, Alfonso’s eyes opened and...did they just lock eyes?! De Loco felt a heavy weight in his stomach as he realized that the first admiral noticed him. He would never hear the end of it.

_Calm down! It’s a dream! A bad dream!_

The blonde man smirked as he whispered something to the doctor.

“R-Right now…?”

“I want you inside me...”

De Loco’s throat was dry, and he stopped breathing for a moment. Alfonso’s hand ran over the other man’s cock, stroking it lovingly. It looked like he was trying to show him everything.

It couldn’t be, right? Alfonso placed himself above the other man, directly making eye contact again. Smiling, before lowering himself and...and...

“Amir....” Alfonso breathed.

His moans looked almost exaggerated from De Loco’s perspective. He was moving his hips frantically and caressing himself.

“Do it...”

Amir started to thrust upward into Alfonso, making him moan even more. The two’s voices could be heard as they shared their intimate dance. De Loco couldn’t contain himself any longer. It wasn’t real anyway, right? Alfonso was looking at him, as if silently urging him to expose himself. De Loco caressed his own hardness, mimicking Alfonso’s own moves. He put his free hand over his mouth, trying to not to make any sounds.

The First Admiral was still staring intensely at him. He seemed to mouth something.

_You’re so cute._

De Loco bit his own hand, not caring if he hurt himself. His hand moved faster, still matching Alfonso’s own rhythm. He felt his legs weakening, but he couldn’t catch himself on time. He found himself on his knees, stumbled inside the room.

“H-huh?!” came Amir’s surprised voice.

“Heh heh...Looks like De Loco finally decided to join us instead of just watching.”

The doctor looked at his lover. “W-Wait... you knew he was there?”

“Figured I’d give our little voyeur his money’s worth,” Alfonso smiled, still innocent.

He walked to a shocked De Loco, kneeling beside him.

“Who knew you were such a little deviant,” he murmured.

The little man felt himself burning up again.

“Look who’s talking!!! I could re--URK!”

Pressed by his duty as a doctor, Amir rushed to the coughing man’s side. Blooming on the ground were spider lilies.

“O-Oh dear...” Doc muttered.

The illness caused from unrequited love, huh? Amir felt a pang of sympathy for the poor man. On the other hand, Alfonso seemed very amused. Did this man have any shame at all?

His lover glanced at him with a knowing smile. Amir was admittedly confused at first, then his eyes widened.

“We know just the cure for that, isn’t that right, Doctor?”

Amir shivered at the sound of his title, especially by his naked lover. Worst of all, why was his idea so arousing? The poor man looked ready to die from embarrassment and yet, it seemed so...endearing.

Is that what Alfonso meant in their earlier conversation?

...Alfonso was really becoming a terrible influence on him.

The taller blond man knelt next to De Loco, raising his chin to make him meet his gaze.

“You really should be more honest with yourself.”

“D-Don’t touch me, you--”

Alfonso planted his lips against the shorter man’s, cutting him off. Despite what he had just said, he didn’t fight back. When Alfonso’s lips parted, De Loco was frozen in shock, his face bright red.

“It is true that...one cure for it is love”, mused Amir.

“...Not you too,” De Loco muttered in a barely audible voice.

The doctor headed toward the door, making sure there was no more hidden audience before closing it and locking it, allowing themselves a bit of privacy.

“Can you stand?” Amir inquired.

De Loco tried to stand, but failed miserably, being caught by Alfonso. His legs felt like jelly and he hated it. And yet he didn’t struggle when Alfonso carried him to the bed nearby.

“Be a good patient and leave the _cure_ to us.”

Amir held back a groan. Alfonso was having way too much fun with this. He watched the noble kiss the smaller man’s neck, making him shiver as he slowly undressed him.

“Don’t just stand there, Amir. You’re the doctor, aren’t you?” Alfonso asked playfully, making Doc blush.

Was De Loco even okay with this?

He sat next to him, making the shorter admiral tense a little.

“It’s…it’s your first time isn’t it?”

Judging from De Loco’s reaction, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Bright red, he rapidly nodded, trying not to meet Amir’s gaze.

“I’ll make it a night to remember, then,” Alfonso murmured before caressing the Fifth Admiral’s cock.

He marvelled at De Loco’s flustered reactions. “You really are cute...makes me want to eat you up.”

He took the head into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

“Aaah!”

De Loco grabbed at the sheets, his breathing erratic. Alfonso hadn’t even taken him fully in his mouth, but he had already found his limit. The first admiral was licking at his tip when the man reached his climax, sending his warm cum over his face.

“Was that one of your fantasies, De Loco?”

He really wished Alfonso would shut up...his surprised expression was worth it, but he recovered quickly enough to make a fool out of him again. Amir immediately proceeded to clean Alfonso up with tissues from the bedside table.

“It’s...it’s normal...the first time,” Amir stammered in an awkward attempt to preserve De Loco’s ego.

As Alfonso attempted to resume caressing the Fifth Admiral, he was stopped.

“Hm?”

De Loco’s hand stopped on Alfonso’s chest. He could feel his heart beating through it, his warmth. At this point he didn’t care if it was real or not. He just...wanted to feel him. His hand travelled down from his chest to his stomach before reaching Alfonso’s cock. It felt hard and hot under his hand. He moved slowly, still marvelling at it.

“You’re teasing me...,” Alfonso murmured with a smirk as he watched the scientist trying to understand what to do.

He caressed him more steadily, gaining confidence as the First Admiral let out a moan. De Loco took the initiative and put his lips around Alfonso’s cock.

It felt...uncomfortable. It was filling his mouth and he wasn’t even half-way in. He tried to suck it, sloppily, focusing on making sure he didn’t accidentally bite.

Amir found himself staring as De Loco tried clumsily to please his lover. He intervened, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Fifth Admiral pulled away to look at him.

“Try it like this.”

Amir took over, going into deliberately slow moves against the tip of Alfonso’s cock. De Loco gulped, watching before opting to run his tongue along its length, going from the base to near the tip, his lips almost touching Amir’s.

“...Aaaah...”

Alfonso watched them as his breath quickened. Amir let De Loco take over and the two pretty much switched roles. Alfonso had to admit, De Loco sure was a fast learner. He gently stroked the man’s purple hair as he tried to take more of him.

The First Admiral bit his lips. As much as he wanted this to keep going, he pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between him and De Loco’s lips.

“Amir...can you pass me the bottle of oil?”

The doctor nodded, nervously watching as Alfonso poured the contents over De Loco’s hardness.

The First Admiral smirked before crouching over him, taking the Fifth Admiral inside him.

“Mmh!”

De Loco was paralyzed, overwhelmed by the incredible sensation as Alfonso rode him. He was moaning...he was moaning his name. His desire, his fantasy was real.

Alfonso looked as lost in bliss as he was. Did it...feel that good?

He found himself glancing at the doctor watching the spectacle. It was...merely scientific curiosity, De Loco justified himself, but he had to know what it felt like.

He touched the other man’s shyest area and pointed over at the bottle.

“A-Are you sure about it?” Doc muttered.

“It’s...only fair” De Loco’s voice was barely audible.

Alfonso switched his position to lie on his side, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s man body as Amir got behind De Loco.

Carefully, the doctor inserted a lube-coated finger, making the Fifth Admiral tense up.

“Relax,” Alfonso breathed before reaching for a kiss.

As the doctor prepared him as gently as possible, his lover made sure to keep De Loco occupied. Feeling him relax, he added another finger, meeting less resistance as he kept going. He wasn’t sure if De Loco was moaning from his own touch or Alfonso’s--or a mix of both--but that encouraged him to keep going.

He poured the bottle’s contents over his own cock before slowly pressing against De Loco’s entrance. Amir entered him.

De Loco drew in a sharp breath. It hurt, but Alfonso kept encouraging him to relax. Amir was being extremely gentle, placing kisses over his neck.

“I’m all in,” he breathed.

De Loco shivered as Alfonso lowered himself on him at the same time. He was enveloped by the two men’s warmth. Amir started moving inside him, each thrust pushing him inside Alfonso.

“...Aaahh...ahhh...”

His moans joined Alfonso’s and Amir’s as he found himself moving between them. Wanting more of Alfonso...wanting more of Amir. He didn’t know anymore which he longed more of but...he felt fulfilled more than ever as they reached their climaxes.

* * *

Amir was catching his breath, holding Alfonso’s hand over De Loco, fast asleep between them.

“That was...quite something,” he muttered.

“I wouldn’t mind if this happened more often,” Alfonso smirked, eyes full of lust.

“Moons...Let the poor guy get some rest first. You’re incorrigible.”

“And you love me for it,” the admiral winked.


End file.
